1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical connector, more particularly to a USB electrical connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are two standard types of USB (Universal Serial Bus) electrical connectors, namely A-type and B-type USB connectors, that are currently adopted for computers. FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional A-type USB electrical connector. The connector includes an insulative seat body 10 that has a planar top wall 101 and a pair of protrusions 100 projecting upwardly from the top wall 101, a plurality of terminals 12 mounted on the seat body 10, a metal shell 11 that snugly receives the seat body 10 and that has a front open end for insertion of the seat body 10, and a planar top wall 111 formed with a pair of openings 110 adjacent to the front open end and engageable with the protrusions 100 for securing the seat body 10 to the metal shell 11, and a plastic housing 13 having a front open end 130 for insertion of the assembly of the seat body 10 and the metal shell 11 so as to enclose the same.
Referring now to FIGS. 2A to 3B, in combination with FIG. 1, since the protrusions 100 of the seat body 10 pushes against a bottom face of the top wall 111 of the metal shell 11 during insertion of the seat body 10 into the metal shell 11, there is a tendency for the top wall 111 of the metal shell 11 to be permanently deformed due to forces resulting from the pushing action. Moreover, the deformation of the metal shell 11 increases the difficulty of inserting the assembly of the seat body 10 and the metal shell 11 into the plastic housing 13.